Pretty Pink Flower
by Jenelle
Summary: Rin teases with Jaken.


They had been traveling for hours starting with the waking dawn and proceeding through the high afternoon sun. Rin hadn't complained throughout the whole day, but as their little group progressed over a hill, a refreshing breeze grazed across her cheek, as the bubbling of a nearby stream called out for her. Reminded of her thirst and human needs, it was all she could do, to look pathetically up at her Sesshoumaru, and tug, lightly, on his kimono. Sesshoumaru looked down into the pitiful eyes of the weary child, and having caught the sound and scent of the stream long ago, nodded his head, slightly, at her, bringing a wide, toothy, smile to her exhausted face.  
  
Rin ran up ahead and disappeared over the hill as her retreating footsteps were followed with a loud splash. Sesshoumaru and Jaken climbed the small hill, and were greeted by a large stream, lined with shady trees on either bank. Jaken stepped over Rin's discarded kimono, disgusted to have to see the little runt naked again.  
  
"Why don't you come in, Jaken," Rin invited to the little toad demon as she splashed about in the water.  
  
"Why don't you put your clothes back on", he thought, but with a look of warning from Sesshoumaru, saying in exact emphasis what he should and had better do, he quietly untied his kimono and waded into the crystal clear water where he was greeted with giggling splashes from Rin. Sesshoumaru sat down at the bank and rested his head on the soft grass, relaxing in the shade that the surrounding trees offered him. Meanwhile, Rin was chattering away about absolutely nothing to the already annoyed Jaken.  
  
"Hey Jaken," Rin called over to the toad demon who was sulking in the shallows, "If you had a choice, which would want to be most, a tree, a pond, or a flower?"  
  
"What kind of question is that, child?", asked Jaken, raising one of his eyebrows in uncertainty.  
  
"Tell me, tell me", she whined splashing her hands in the water, "A tree, a pond, or a flower!"  
  
"I will not tell you and I will not be a part of such childish nonsense. Now silence and let me be in peace!" Jaken huffed out his small chest in authority and plopped down in the shallows of the stream, making a big splash. Rin splashed around a bit more before swimming up to the toad demon and sitting across from him, hugging her knees as she rested her head on them. After a few moments Jaken glanced up at Rin, wondering why she was so quiet all of a sudden, only to meet her unblinking gaze. He turned away from her, and tried to ignore her stare, but soon he felt uncomfortably aware of her eyes on him. He glanced at her, then looked away again, then just couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you want, child?", he asked irritated with the little thing.  
  
"I bet you would be a flower."  
  
"What?", he cried, aghast.  
  
"A pretty pink one."  
  
"A Flower? B-but why not a tree? Or a pond? Not a flower, certainly not a flower", said the toad demon in dismay.  
  
"Yes, a flower!" cried Rin, loosing herself in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken whined in defense as Rin started circling around him, chanting "A flower, pink flower, you're a pretty pink flower"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself, seeing Jaken get so mad about being called a flower was priceless.  
  
Quite annoyed and loosing his temper, Jaken yelled, with emphasis on every word, "I am not a FLOWER!"  
  
"Of course you're not, Jaken, don't be absurd" called Sesshoumaru from his seat on the banks. At this Jaken, finding himself, blushed, heavily, and sat back down in the water, burying his face in his knees. Giggling, Rin ran up banks, stopping briefly to put her kimono back on, and laid down beside Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshou", she said softly.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What would you be?"  
  
"Me? I would be forever happy if I could only be a flower which adorned your hair"  
  
"Adorned?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Decorated.", he explained.  
  
Rin's eyes sparked with delight. "Truly?"  
  
"Hai, truly." Sesshoumaru replied warmly. Rin smiled lovingly at Sesshoumaru, then snuggled up close to him, burying her face in his soft fur, breathing in his smell. "I love you, my Sesshou.", she whispered faintly, before gently drifting off to her awaiting dreams.  
  
"And I you, my little Rin."  
  
(hey what about me!- Jaken) 


End file.
